Quest for a Long Lost Sister
by X Spike Spiegel X
Summary: Spike goes to find his long lost sister he lef behind because of his bounty hunting...but later finds out..he might have to go back PLEASE R&R MY 1st fic


It was a cold rainy night on a Tuesday; a teenage girl looked up at the dark dwelling sky and thought of what her world would be like, with out him. The girls' name was Anna Watanabe, she was 18, and she was, at the moment, very distraught. She continued to stare up at the deep black sky and reflect upon herself. The sky continued to give water onto the earth, and the roar of thunder woke Anna up from her deep stare.  
  
She looked at the clock and shrieked, she was late for dinner again! She got up and ran to the stairwell. She thought she had better look nice or her step mom will have her head. She wiped all of her tears away, and ran as fast as she could down the stairs. She entered her dining room to notice that dinner was over. She quietly walked to the edge of the doorway to listen in to see if her parents were angry with her.  
  
Anna put her ear up to the door and listened in. "When I get my hands on that wretched girl I swear she'll be missing a lot more than just dinner!" Screamed her step-mom Rose. Rose was a very ill tempered woman, she screamed at just about anything.  
  
"Calm down honey, maybe she fell asleep or something?" Said her Dad Kyle. Kyle was a very weak man compared to Rose. He never had any say in what Rose did or said.  
  
"Oh if she isn't asleep now I'll put her to sleep myself." Replied Rose in a huff.  
  
Anna took off from the door as fast as she could, running up the long stairs and into her room. She shut the door and jumped in bed and began to fake being asleep, something she wasn't very good at.  
  
Rose burst in and began to beat Anna with a long stick she has seen before but never thought she'd see again. Anna cried out in pain as the stick beat on every inch of her body.  
  
"That will teach you for not coming down to dinner!" Screamed Rose. "You knew damn well that the Hendersons were coming to dinner, and they were expecting you to make a classy entrance. Now all of that is ruined and your father and I will never get a promotion! All because of you!" She yelled.  
  
She slapped Anna with the stick again and barged out of her room. Anna tried with all of her might to limp over to her couch by the window; her thoughts were not composed of guilt for missing dinner, but on something else.  
  
"Why did you have to leave me?" said Anna quietly. "Why did you leave me here all alone with no one ever to share my joy, sorrow, and happiness with? Why?"  
  
  
  
"Hmm this seems like the perfect place." Said a man with a very shady complexion.  
  
He stepped into the bar and sat down on the barstool.  
  
"Barkeep," he said with a deep tone, "give me a beer."  
  
"Coming up, say you wouldn't happen to be Spike Spiegel, would you?  
  
"Who want's to know? He asked coldly.  
  
"There are some guys looking for you and they mean business."  
  
"Thanks for the-"  
  
Suddenly after those words were said, a dark figure burst through the door and shouted, "There he is!"  
  
Spike leaped over the bar, as shots of gunfire were beginning and more men poured in. The bartender fell to the floor with massive gunshot wounds and spike smiled.  
  
"Another day, another dead body at my feet. Man this job sucks." He said as he stepped up and shot 2 of the men dead.  
  
"There's too many of them." He shouted.  
  
The door from the back of the bar opened and a woman appeared.  
  
"I got you covered spike." She said as she pulled a chaingun out and put down her sunglasses.  
  
She began to fire massive amounts of bullets at the men. Glass shattered, bottles broke, and men fell dead in every direction. After the chaingun ran out of bullets she threw it to the ground and lit a cigarette.  
  
"So Faye you always know how to make an entrance." Spike said wiping the beer off of himself and held a wound on his knee.  
  
"Are you hurt?" asked Faye with curiosity.  
  
"Nah I'm ok just one of those idiots got me in the knee." Said spike holding his leg.  
  
Faye walked over to him and got right in his face, smiled and said, "Spike now if you want help back to the Swordfish II I'll help you, ok?"  
  
"Thanks Faye, this isn't like you...what's up?" he asked blankly.  
  
"Oh so what are you saying, I'm just a mean selfish person who doesn't care about anyone at all?" She screamed. "You know what you can crawl to the ship for all I care!"  
  
Faye stomped out of the bar and slammed the door, which fell down afterwards.  
  
"Man that woman has a lot of issues." Spike said and smiled.  
  
Spike pulled himself up and ripped the leg of a table and used it as a cane. He limped out to his cruiser which he called, Swordfish II. He lifted up the cockpit and jumped in, but before he left he grabbed his radio.  
  
"Yo Jet, you there?" he said into his radio  
  
"Damn spike what the hell have you been doing down there for so long?" asked Jet through the radio.  
  
"Oh you know the usual bounty hunter stuff, you of all people should know now isn't that right jet?" asked Spike Slyly  
  
"How many bodies?"  
  
"I'd say about 30"  
  
"30? Wow big day for you down there Spike."  
  
"Wasn't me though, Faye burst in with a chaingun and let them have it."  
  
"What? Damn her she has her own priorities right now, she shouldn't be helping you out."  
  
"What do you mean by priorities, Jet?"  
  
"Never mind that, where are you headed next?"  
  
"Hospital, I think my kneecap got blown off so I'm on my way there then ill head back, by the way I have no idea where Faye went, she just stormed off."  
  
"Hmm, she'll be back soon enough, after all she signed the contract, she's stuck with us."  
  
"Too bad for her, well listen I'm out of here, I cant feel my toes."  
  
"Ok Spike if your not back in 72 hours ill find you!"  
  
"Ok I'll see you in 3 days."  
  
With that he set his radio back in the holster and ignited the Swordfish II and sped off into the deep purple horizon. While Spike was piloting the ship he had deep thoughts of his past.  
  
"Anna… I'm so sorry I had to leave you all alone…please forgive me…I had to do it to protect your safety…I WILL come back for you…someday…sometime…I promise…"  
  
"So let me look at my chart, your name is Spike Spiegol?"  
  
"It's Spiegel Doc"  
  
"Hair color: Greenish black, Build: Skinny, Height: 6'2", Association: Unknown."  
  
"What does that mean unknown? What do you do?" asked the doctor blankly.  
  
"If you really want to know, I'm a bounty hunter. And I know there's a bounty on your forehead also, so if I were you I'd keep my mouth shut. By the way am I going to be ok?"  
  
"Well you certainly did take a massive gunshot wound to the knee, I'm afraid we'll have to operate."  
  
"Oh great… fine go ahead."  
  
"Ok Spikey, lay your head down  
  
"Alright, and Doc, don't call me Spikey."  
  
"Ok ok, now take deep breaths."  
  
With that spike took a deep breath and…  
  
"Spikey come on don't fall behind!" Said a 12 year old Anna happily.  
  
"I'm coming!" Said a 17 year old Spike.  
  
"What? Where am I?"  
  
"Come on Spikey let's get some cotton candy!"  
  
"Ok Anna, but just as long as you don't tell your mom."  
  
"Ok I promise!"  
  
Oh no, not the State Fair!  
  
"Boss we got a visual on Spiegel." Said a dark figure in the shadows on a radio.  
  
"Eliminate him." Said the voice on the radio.  
  
The dark man and 3 men walked from the shadows, Pulled out guns and walked toward Spike and Anna.  
  
No Anna Watch out!  
  
The men began to shoot at them and 1 hit Anna in the stomach and she fell to the floor.  
  
No not this Again!  
  
Spike Dived behind the cotton candy booth and shot at the 4 men. Spike was hit in the shoulder and fell. He grabbed his arm in pain and shot and killed 3 of the 4 men. The dark figure approached him and shot his thigh, Spike was down.  
  
"This will teach you for quitting the Red Dragons!"  
  
The man beat Spike, he kicked, punched, jabbed, he literally beat Spike to a bloody pulp.  
  
I told myself I would never think about this stuff again! Anna…My body…All of this is clear to me again, my getting beaten, going to the doctors with 4 cracked ribs, a punctured eye, a bruised spleen, a broken arm, a broken nose, and 2 gunshot wounds to the thigh and shoulder. No, I left Anna at home for the best! Or did I? I have to go back and save her! I have to-  
  
"Spike, Spike wake up!"  
  
"Uhhh, what the-"  
  
"It's Faye Spike, listen I'm sorry I left you at the bar, I didn't mean to do such a thing."  
  
Spike slowly came to and hopped out of bed.  
  
"What the hell, shouldn't you stay in bed? Doesn't it hurt to stand on a leg you just got operated on?" asked Faye curiously.  
  
"Hello?" Said Spike knocking on Faye's head. "What planet are you from? You know when someone gets operated on, it happens fast and you can walk on it as soon as you wake up, its CALLED advanced technology!"  
  
"Oh yea, I must have forgot." Faye said as she looked down at her high heels.  
  
"Is something wrong Faye?" Asked Spike curiously.  
  
"Nothing is wrong, now leave me alone!" said Faye as she ran out of the hospital room crying.  
  
Spike chased after her and grabbed her wrist when he caught up.  
  
"Why the hell have you been like this to me for all the time!?" Shouted Spike  
  
"Screw you." She said in a huff and walked off.  
  
"Women…" Said Spike coldly.  
  
"Spike walked out towards the exit of the hospital when the doctor picked up the phone and said, "He's here."  
  
Spike stopped pulled out his 990 PPK and gave one quick turn around and shot the doctor in the forehead. He dropped to the floor and the phone did as well. Spike twirled the gun around his finger and put it in his jacket pocket. He went out to the parking lot and saw the Swordfish II in his sights, when suddenly a few doctors ran after him with AK47's and Pistols. They shot at Spike and spike leaped behind a ship and got out his 990. He put a fresh clip in it and shot at the doctors, he noticed a doctor trying to load a gun and got him in the chest.  
  
"Resistance is Futile Mr. Spiegel, You have no choice but to surrender" Said a doctor.  
  
"Please don't try to make me look stupid just because your a doctor." Said Spike shooting 2 more of them dead.  
  
Spike noticed that the hatch of the ship next to him was ajar. He ripped it open and with a clever little invention, set a bomb in it. He used his decoder to start it and told it to run down all of the doctors. The ship zoomed at well over 80 M.P.H and rammed most of the doctors killing them or severely wounding them. There were only 4 left. Spike leaped into the Swordfish II and armed his lasers.  
  
"Well now this should be interesting." Said Spike chuckling.  
  
Spike shot down 3 of the 4 men with his lasers. But he noticed something oddly familiar about the last doctor, then it hit him.  
  
"Spikey… I'm sorry."  
  
"That will teach you to mess with the Red dragon Syndicate."  
  
"Anna…"  
  
"She might not live."  
  
"No…it's not you… It can't be!" Spike yelled and sped out of the galaxy as fast as possible.  
  
"Oh this isn't over yet Mr. Spiegel… It's far from over."'  
  
Spike flew into the connection between Jupiter and Saturn in a cold sweat. He picked up his radio and said, " Yo Jet, where's the Bebop?  
  
"Coordinates 7897,34656" Said Jet.  
  
"I'll be there in bout 10 minutes, so get the landing dock ready." Said Spike still a bit shaken.  
  
" Yeah I hear you." Said Jet sounding a bit aggravated.  
  
Spike typed the coordinates into his computer and turned on the auto- pilot and lit a cigarette. The smokes fumes spread like wildfire all over his cockpit and he felt relaxed. He saw the Bebop in the horizon and turned off the auto pilot. He saw the hatch doors open and he flew in and landed it but not with out denting in the floor, just to piss of Jet.  
  
"God damn it Spike, how many times are you going to dent my bay floors? Asked Jet who seemed really pissed off spike thought.  
  
"Sorry Jet, but come on you can't put these kind of floors in a landing bay!" Replied Spike chuckling.  
  
Spike jumped out of the Swordfish II and lit a cigarette.  
  
"Say Jet, you were saying how Faye has some 'Priorities' of her own, now I'm curious, she's been acting very strange these past few days."  
  
"Spike.. Faye, well she-" Jet was cut off.  
  
"I'll tell him Jet." Said Faye who lit a cigarette and walked up. "Spike, I never told you but, I'm not 23…I'm 43." Said Faye looking down.  
  
"What?? How is that possible?" Asked Spike dumbfounded.  
  
"You see 2 years ago, I woke up," said Faye softly, "I was frozen back in 2051…and some doctors found me in 2069. They unfroze me…and…well let me explain."  
  
It all started on March 22, 2051. The doctors asked me if I wanted to try being frozen because I had a rare disease. I agreed and they froze me. But later in 2069 they found the cure and began to unfreeze me. I must say the unfreezing hurt quite a bit and I was cold and laying naked on a hospital bed with a towel over me. I remember the first thing I said.  
  
"Who the hell are you?"  
  
"Actually I should be asking you that. We typed in we found the cure for this disease. And all of the sudden your Cryogenic chamber began to unfreeze, we couldn't stop it, so we began to extract your body from the chamber, it was quite an unusual process because of the outdated technology. But we gave it a try, and it looks like we succeeded."  
  
"That's all fine and dandy Doc, but…What's my name?"  
  
"You don't know what your name is? Actually we don't know what your name is either. All that was on the sheet was this was project Faye."  
  
"Well I like that, If no one knows what my name, than that's it."  
  
"Well, 'Faye' We'll begin to get you into a room and continue the analysis." 


End file.
